Revenue from online gaming systems can be based upon the number of players and the amount and/or frequency of play. Thus, online gaming systems benefit from players being active on the systems and returning to play as frequently as possible. While incentive systems are known for encouraging playing for longer periods, what is needed are systems and methods for promoting game play frequency of online games.